Pokemon: Crossed Destiny
by Aiko Misa
Summary: A week just after Dawn had started her Pokemon journey, three new trainers start their own Pokemon journey. Not only will they run into new Pokemon, and what maybe friends or rivals, but also romance: something that had never crossed their minds.


**Chapter 1: Piplup**

It was a beautiful morning in Twinleaf town – Pokemon, mostly consisting of Starly and migrating Taillow were perched on the roofs of houses that decorated the vicinity, and in nearby forests, all sorts of Pokemon began to start their day; while some like Hoothoot withdrew from the sunlight for a deserving rest. But our story begins not in the Pokemon's perspective, but in the eyes of new trainers.

In a bathroom of one of the homes in this peaceful town, a girl with dark mahogany hair with lighter brown eyes was busy getting her hair up into a ponytail for the climax of her day: starting her Pokemon journey. She chuckled, glancing at the clock that hung on the bathroom wall, "Three, two one…"

In the other room, an alarm clock went off, sending another girl upward, screaming, "HOLY SHI—"

The girl from the bathroom walked into the bedroom, giggling, and said as she was putting two green-colored clips in her hair, "Calm down Nozomi, we are meeting Professor Rowan in an hour."

Nozomi, now sitting up in bed, was fuming, "THEN WHY RUDELY WAKE ME UP MISA?! I COULD GET READY IN JUST TEN MINUTES!" Unlike her sister, Nozomi had black hair with chocolate-colored highlights. What they had in common though, was their eye color.

"Oww!" Misa whined, jokingly cleaning her ear. Nozomi scowled at this and threw her pillow at the other, but was easily deflected, "Just go get ready Nono. I'll be downstairs eating breakfast, _waiting_ for _you_."

Once away, Nozomi grudgingly got up, groaning as she mumbled to herself, "Why does she have to put extra emphasis on words such as 'waiting' and 'you'?"

And just as Nozomi had stated earlier, she had gotten ready and was able to make it downstairs in just ten minutes. The girl looked around and saw her sister sitting at the kitchen's island, packing her bag. "See sis? Ten minutes like I told you!"

"Yeah, yeah, just eat. I already got your bag all set and ready." Misa waved her off just when Nozomi sat at the other side of the island, poking at her scrambled eggs and then eating it hungrily. "Jeez Nono, you are acting like a hungry Spearow!"

"I AM a hungry Spearow!" said Nozomi, barely managing to form words while her mouth was full. Misa then picked it up, swinging it over her shoulders – it was just any normal light brown messenger bag with a pokeball, completely in red, was sketched onto it as a design. "Where are mom and dad?" A piece of the scrambled egg fell from Nozomi's mouth and onto the floor, "Shoo Munchlax, shoo!" A Munchlax, specifically their mother's Munchlax had been walking around her feet, hoping an incident of falling food such as this would happen.

"They're at the lab, waiting for us already. Mom was worried that you wouldn't wake up, but I assured her I will find a way to. Hey what Pokemon are you going to choose?" Misa then started poking at her sister's remaining food.

"I dunno maybe— "

"I want a TURTWIG!" Misa interrupted, temporarily going starry eyed. "It has always been my dream to have on ever since – "

" – You saw a re-run of mom's Pokemon Contest when she was our age." Nozomi butted right back in, right when Misa had said it. "I see you are already planning to be a Grass-type trainer." By that, Nozomi had meant the way she – Misa – was dressed. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a green tank top over it that had small amount of lace on the semi-low neck cut. Misa also wore a flowing white skirt that reached her mid-thigh, held by a black belt where she would soon keep her Pokeballs. Finally, Misa had completed her outfit by wearing a short, completely black bike shorts underneath that just passes her skirt, and green converse, along with one brown fingerless glove on her left hand. Nozomi wore the other on her right hand.

Misa smiled innocently, "Maybe, I don't know. And you…well I don't know, you seemed dressed for an earth or fire type…" With a similar choice of colors, Nozomi was wearing brown knee-length shorts and a red tank top, finished off with a black hoodie and matching converse.

"Hey!" The counterpart jumped off the stool she was sitting on, nearly almost hitting Munchlax, "Just because I'm dressed like this, doesn't mean I am going to choose Chimchar!"

"Well if you're going to have to if Misa is getting Turtwig." Both sisters stood up straight, looking at the door to find their neighbor, Kano standing in the living room. Kano, a childhood friend of the two, was wearing black and cyan running shoes, black baggy knee-length shorts and a cyan t-shirt. As far as accessories go, he was carrying a simple black backpack, matching hat, and again: fingerless gloves.

"Why's that?" Nozomi prodded, walking over to her friend.

Kano grinned, "Because I'm choosing Piplup!"

Knowing where this was going, Misa started walking out the door, yelling over her shoulder, "Nozomi! Your bag is on the couch!"

Her sister followed suite, grabbing her bag. She stuck out her tongue and said as she walked out the door, "Can't get Piplup if I get there first!" She laughed almost in a manic-like tone as she closed the door on him, and running towards the Pokemon Lab.

So it was like this for about a mile and a half, with Nozomi and Kano neck and neck. However, about half-way there Kano had slowed down until he was beside Misa, going unnoticed by the girl's sister – the latter was fixated on getting that Piplup.

"Hey Misa," He said, blushing.

However, this too went by unnoticed as the now timid girl blushed immensely, "H-Hey, how come you're not racing."

Kano grinned and pulled out a Pokeball, "I already got Piplup."

The brunette stared wide-eyed at the Pokeball for a moment and then started to laugh, "She is SO going to kill you when she finds out!"

"Nah, she wouldn't do that….at least not literally I hope…" He trailed off, and started to think of what she could do to him.

Misa laughed, "You two have been friends since Pre-school, she'll just probably just challenge you to a Pokemon battle." She then stopped walking, and just stared straight ahead, causing Kano to stop.

"Huh? You okay Mi— "

"MY TURTWIG!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and she then started running as fast as she can to the Lab.

Twenty minutes passed by and both Nozomi and Misa laid on the cold, tiled floor of Professor Rowan's lab panting. Kano on the other hand, just stood behind them, laughing. Nozomi just shot him a glare as she stood up and helped her sister up.

"Well, well, isn't it the adorable twins and their friend?" An old, yet wise voice said out loud. Misa stuck her tongue out at Kano, who had frowned.

"Aw come on, how come they get 'adorable twins' and I get some boring nickname?!"

Professor Rowan stroked his beard, "Hmm…but was it really fair to come and get your Pokemon when you had promised these two you will get yours at the same time?"

Nozomi's jaw dropped, turning to Kano, "You got Piplup before coming over to our house didn't you?! THAT'S why you stopped to flirt with Misa!"

Kano and Misa, who were standing by each other, blushed very brightly as they looked away. This time, both Nozomi and Professor Rowan noticed this. Chuckling, the Professor spoke up as he walked over to a white desk, "Alright, since Kano had already chosen Piplup, there are only two other Pokemon left: Turtwig is on the right side, and Chimchar on the left. Make sure you choose wisely beca– "

Misa immediately grabbed the Pokeball on the right, "I choose Turtwig!"

"No fair!" Nozomi whined, she grabbed the last Pokeball. Quickly, she whizzed around and pointed right at Kano, "Kano! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

Misa nudged the boy in the ribs, "Told you she would do that."

Ten minutes later all four of them where in a wide, open field behind the Lab. Professor Rowan stood off to the side, ready to referee as Misa sat down, her new Turtwig in her arms. Meanwhile, Kano and Nozomi were about fifteen yards apart, facing each other. "Alright," The Professor began, "This will be a one on one battle. The first one to knock out the other Pokemon first is the winner. Are you ready?" Both battling trainers grinned, pressing the buttons on their Pokeballs, "Begin!"

"Go Piplup!" "Let's go Chimchar!" Both respective Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs on their respective field and let out their cute little battle cry. Afterwards, both Pokemon turned and looked at their new partner. Said trainers crouched down to their Pokemon's eye level.

"Hey Piplup, my name is Kano, and we're going to be partners from now on. Are you cool with that?" The boy smiled gently, patting its head.

"Piplup!"

Meanwhile, Nozomi said to Chimchar, "Hi Chimchar, my name is Nozomi and we are going to be partners from here on out! You may not like it, but do us both a favor, and help me defeat Kano and his Piplup!" She was now standing, eyes ablaze as she pointed to the apposing team. Chimchar was immediately in awe of it's new trainer, and it had turned to face the opponent with its eyes also ablaze, the fire on its behind becoming bigger then ever.

Rowan chuckled, "Well that's interesting. That Chimchar seems to like Nozomi's 'all or nothing' attitude."

Misa sweat dropped, "Well you do get used to it…"

"Chimchar, use taunt!" Chimchar started to make goofy yet insulting faces at Piplup, causing the latter to get angry as time passed by. Nozomi bursted out to laugh, "Man! I love that move! You are so funny Chimchar!"

"Chimchar!" The Pokemon said, giving a thumbs up at Nozomi.

"Quick Piplup! Use bubble!" Kano immediately said. Piplup, eager to attack shot out bubbles from its beak, heading right towards Chimchar.

"Gah!" Nozomi exclaimed, "Chimchar, jump and do a spin!" Chimchar just managed to dodge the bubbles just in time by jumping high in the air, and proceeded to spin, heading towards Piplup. "Now! Use Ember!" Chimchar stopped spinning and started to let out a small, yet ferocious flame out of its mouth. There was no way Piplup could avoid it in time.

"Spin Piplup, and use Water Sport!" The little penguin-like Pokemon started to spin, going faster and faster as it suck its head in the air and started to spray out water like a water fountain and soon it covered itself in a water veil that protected the Pokemon.

The Ember still attempted to scorch the Piplup, but as soon as the fire touched the water, it ceased to be and smoke took its place. Chimchar landed right in front of it's opponent, visibly frustrated as Piplup slowly but surely stopped spinning. Unfortunately, Piplup was spinning so fast that it fell due to dizziness.

Chimchar and Nozomi pointed at their opponents, laughing loudly, "Wow! That is the most funniest thing I have ever seen!" Misa scowled as she placed her Turtwig on the ground and ran over to Piplup as Kano picked it up.

"You did good Piplup, we just need to work on that spinning." He said gently to the Pokemon as it opened its eyes, looking at him.

"Piplup, Piplup…" It said sadly.

"Of course you were great!" Misa interjected, smiling. Piplup turned and looked at Misa and smiled just as brightly.

"TurtttWIG!"

Misa fell to the ground, and started to say in a fast tone as her Turtwig bit her head, "Turtwig! You were awesome too! We'll battle too soon! I promise!" Satisfied, Turtwig let go and climbed onto its trainer's stomach.

"Hey," Misa looked up to see Nozomi with her hand stretched out at Kano, "Nice battle."

Kano laughed, scratching his head, "Definitely. Though how it ended was kind of crappy…" Smiling, he shook her hand.

"Mom!" Misa gently placed her Turtwig to the side as she got up, and started to run to a woman who was talking to Professor Rowan. Like Nozomi, she had dark black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Mrs. Aiko!" Kano called, waving towards his friends' mother.

Nozomi then walked over to her sister and mother. Frowning, she asked, "Where's dad?"

Mrs. Aiko frowned sadly, "Your father just got called onto another mission. Seems like Team Galactic is up to no good again." It was saddening for a mother to see her children look so down, especially on a day that is suppose to be so great for them – like a mother Staravia seeing its' baby Starly unable to fly. "But hey, this is an important day for you two, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like to see his two favorite daughters look so down!"

"But we're his ONLY daughters!" Misa said loudly, making everyone laugh, "Hey! That's not funny!" Despite of this, everyone still continued to laugh.

* * *

"You guys be careful alright?" Misa Aiko's mother said, hugging each and one of them tightly.

Said daughter grinned, "If anything happens, Kano will protect us!" The boy blushed, "Or we could sacrifice him first…" The boy fell, tempting Nozomi just to kick him. Misa giggled, "Or maybe we don't have to!"

Professor Rowan smiled heartily underneath his growing white beard as he reached into his lab coat. Finding what he was looking for, he handed each trainer a Pokedex each – black for Nozomi, red for Kano, and pink for Misa. He coughed to get their attention from the Pokedex, "Now, just because you have your own goals to pursue doesn't mean you won't help along the way to know which Pokemon is which. Take care of it alright?"

"Okay!" The trio said together, smiling.


End file.
